ragazzamagicafandomcom-20200213-history
Tenebrae
'Tenebrae '''was the counterpart of Luxum, in the Light Age. It's especially featured in ''Ragazza Magica Requiem, since Morta and the Seven Guardians are descended from magia that were part of Tenebrae. History Luxum and Tenebrae were originally one kingdom. However, the split occured when twin sisters, Lucia and Lilith were born to the royal family. The eldest, Lucia, was the heir to the throne. Lilith was very jealous of her twin and wished to inherit the throne. Lucia had inherited the Sky Scepter, a weapon that had been passed down in Luxum's royal family for generations. Lilith was determined to overpower her twin sister, so she summoned Beelzebub and sold her soul for power, becoming the first witch. Lucia still managed to have the upper hand over Lilith and banished her twin sister to the south, where the Doors of Demise, which led to Tartarus was located. Lilith decided to found a new kingdom, calling it Tenebrae. She built the palace around the Doors of Demise. However, Lilith went mad, and her daughter was forced to kill her and took over Tenebrae. However, the magi of Tenebrae was forced to fight daemons and with no way of killing the daemons for good, their efforts were draining. Even so, Luxum would not leave them alone, forcing Tenebrae's magi to fight both Luxum and the daemons plaguing the land. This escalated to the point where the royal family had to flee to the Doors of Demise. The queen, Desdemona, begged the guard of Tartarus, Cerberus, to help them. Cerberus agreed and bestowed Desdemona the Scythe of Demise, which he informed her would reap daemons' soul crystals and would send them to Tartarus forever. With the Scythe of Demise, Queen Desdemona was able to send the soldiers of Luxum back to their homeland. This had started the war between Luxum and Tenebrae. Some time after this event, seven magia, together known as the Seven Guardians, formed. They would aid the wielder of the Scythe of Demise to reap daemons. The Seven Guardians' daughters usually were their successors. By the time Queen Nephthys took the throne, the war reached all time low. Her counterpart, Queen Aine, wished to end the war, seeing it as useless bloodshed. However, Nephthys loathed Luxum for all of the suffering it put her kingdom through. Aine had sent her eldest daughter, Europa, and two guardian magia to negotiate peace with Tenebrae. However, the trio was careless and eventually captured. Princess Lilith openly mocked the trio, though her elder twin sister abstained from it. Europa and the other two magia were eventually killed. The people of Luxum were enraged by this, but Aine put all of her hope in her youngest child, Amalthea. Princess Morana was the chosen heir of Tenebrae, a fact that made Lilith incredibly jealous, though Morana did not notice. Lilith eventually stumbled upon a collection complied by the original Lilith about witchcraft. She started to read and study it, attracting the attention of Beelzebub. The devil offered Lilith a wish but she accepted it, not choosing to make a wish yet. Beelzebub taught her more of witchcraft, also giving her a familiar, a black cat. The next year, Amalthea and her two friends, Polyxena and Ismene, collectively known as the Sanctia Magia, were sent to Tenebrae to finish what Europa had intended to do. They bumped into Morana and her Seven Guardians and engaged in a fight, though Amalthea conviniced Morana to listen to her. Members of Tenebrae *Lilith I *Desdemona *Nephthys *Morana *Lilith II *Mitsuki Mochizuki *Zoe Mortimer *Eve Mortimer *Victoria Tyson *Angelique Bellamy *Mina Prince *Roxana Castillo *Nevaeh Washington *Jian Xun *Saniyya Nejem *Cerberus